


Prying Eyes

by Honeyyyy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Pining, Secret Relationship, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyyy/pseuds/Honeyyyy
Summary: Jaemin grinned, bringing Jeno's hand up to his mouth and kissing his ring finger."What're you doing?" Jeno giggled as the former pressed another kiss to his hand.Jaemin hummed, "Just marking where I'm gonna put a ring."Renjun elbowed Donghyuck in the side to keep him from getting them discovered. He himself almost gasped, and he knew Donghyuck had been about to yell.ORJaemin and Jeno's relationship developing, and how it looks through other people's eyes.
Relationships: Implied Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, implied Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have lots of works in progress. And little motivation. Took me a while but I managed to finish this.
> 
> I'm happy with it. I hope y'all like it :]
> 
> This was also purely self-indulgent because I love outsider POVs and fluff.
> 
> [The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. ]

Na Jaemin was gonna die.

The reason? Lee Jeno existing.

Jeno was standing by the open window by the entrance to their classroom, talking to one of Jaemin's classmates and was smiling occasionally.

Placing his head in his hands on his desk, Jaemin groaned quietly. He needed to learn to control his emotions, sometimes.

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him but smiled amusedly once he looked over to where Jaemin had been looking a second before.

"Seriously, just confess already, Jaemin."

The boy shook his head, resisting to glance at Jeno once more.

Renjun sighed, "We're graduating soon-" Oh, here it came. "-you might not see him again."

There it was.

Again and again, Jaemin had heard this every single day for the past two years.

His friends always nagged him, telling him to confess. As if it was that easy.

It wasn't even worth it, it was just a dumb crush. Puppy love, or whatever. He'd get over the absolutely perfect, strong, beautiful, smart, sweet, Lee Jeno.

Or, that's what he told himself, at least.

  
_"You might not see him again when we graduate."_

_"That's in more than two years, though."_

_"Really, Jaemin, just confess! He probably likes you too."_

_"Probably? That's su-per reassuring, Renjun."_

_"Shut up, Donghyuck."_

_"Stop it. It's just a crush, guys. I'll get over it."_

And then he didn't.

_"Why do you look so happy, Jaemin-Hyung?"_

_"Lee Jeno smiled at him."_

_"Who?"_

_"The guy Jaemin wants to marry."_

_"I DO NOT-"_

He kind of did, though.

_“Jaemin-”_

_“I know! You don’t need to remind me of my crush every single day.”_

_“It’s been almost two years, so technically it’s not a crush anymore.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means you’re in love, idiot.”_

"Whatever," Jaemin mumbled into his palms, tired of this conversation repeating every day.

Donghyuck huffed from the desk behind Renjun, "It's been over two years and you haven't _once_ spoken to him, other than when you had to."

'Had to' meant when Jaemin dropped a pencil and Jeno picked it up for him. He couldn't not thank him. That would be rude.

Or when they accidentally bumped into each other when they rounded a corner, and Jaemin had apologized profusely.

Basically, never on his own accord.

When he first saw Lee Jeno, and his heart had skipped a beat, he told himself that he would not act on it.

High school relationships almost never worked out. It wasn't worth it.

"I don't plan to, either," Jaemin replied.

Renjun lightly kicked Jaemin's leg from where he was sitting, his back against the window so he could face his friend.

Jaemin only groaned.

When their teacher dismissed them, Jaemin lingered in the classroom after everyone left for lunch.

Renjun and Donghyuck waited for him by one of the doors, looking confused once he didn't get up from his seat.

"Jaemin?"

He ran a hand through his brown hair, looking towards his friends. “Go without me-” he looked back onto the floor, “-I’ll catch up.”

Donghyuck frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off when someone else joined them by the door frame.

A familiar mop of light brown hair appeared over Renjun’s shoulder.

“Hyungs, let’s go!”

Renjun smiled at his friend, looking happy to see him as usual.

“Jaemin says he’s not coming.” He pushed himself off the door frame, turning away from Jaemin. “So we can go ahead, Chenle.”

Chenle raised his eyebrows, “Why aren’t you coming? Are you sick, Hyung?”

Jaemin shook his head, still sitting by his desk. He was getting a bit impatient, wanting to be left alone as soon as possible.

But he knew his friends were only looking out for him.

Donghyuck snorted, “Yeah, love-sick.”

Before Jaemin could do anything -like throw a pencil at Donghyuck- he had grabbed Chenle’s wrist and turned to run away.

Renjun sighed as they disappeared, then turned back to Jaemin with a small smile. “See you soon, Jaemin.”

He nodded, not looking at his friend. But when he didn’t hear any footsteps he looked up. Renjun still stood by the frame, arms crossed.

“You really should talk to him. I mean, if it really was nothing, then it wouldn’t bother you this much.”

Jaemin hated that he was right.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later, Renjun.”

The other boy hummed in response, sliding the door shut before he left for lunch.

Jaemin sighed in defeat as he dropped his head onto his wooden desk.

What was the point, really?

He'd confess to Lee Jeno, and he would reject him. And then everyone would know that Jaemin not only had gotten rejected but also that he was gay.

He was lucky that his friends were so accepting.

There were a few same-sex couples at his school. They hadn't been received well at the start, but most people eventually came around.

But he had a feeling they wouldn't, if it was Jaemin. He wasn’t sure if his dad would be too happy about it, either.

Jeno was probably not into guys, either way. So every time Renjun or Donghyuck said he probably returned the feelings, he scoffed inwardly.

Jaemin had gotten many confessions during his high school years, from girls from different classes.

He had declined most of them, because the one time he had accepted, he had only thought about Jeno the whole time.

He didn't want to lead the poor girls on. It wasn't their fault they liked a guy who already had his heart set on someone.

Raising his head from the desk again, he stood up and walked over to the windows. He stretched a bit, his back hurting from sitting down for over an hour.

He leaned against the windowsill, poking the plant that was in a pot. He wasn't sure why they had flowers inside when there were plenty in the courtyard outside.

He gazed out of the window, down at the open area. There were some people eating their lunches on the benches, and a few guys playing football by the field.

Even from this far away, he recognized one of the players as Park Jisung.

He was a first-year and good friends with Jeno. They hung out a lot, even though there was an age difference.

He could also be seen with Chenle quite often. Both during and after school.

Jaemin had talked to Jisung a few times, and he seemed like a sweet kid. Although he always confused Park Jisung with his own classmate, Han Jisung.

Jisung passed the ball to someone else, who shot it into the goal. He smiled and high fived them, but then turned to another person to talk.

Jaemin scanned the field again, and though there were a lot of heads of black hair, he couldn't spot the one he always seemed to be looking for.

The sound of the door to the classroom sliding open startled Jaemin. He whipped his head around to see-

Oh.

Oh no.

What kind of timing was this?

Lee Jeno stood by the door, looking surprised at Jaemin's presence. He smiled sheepishly, the kind of smile that didn't make his eyes scrunch up.

He bowed his head, "Sorry, Jaemin-ah. I thought it was empty."

The sound of his voice saying Jaemin's name made his heart clench. Jeno remembered him! He knew his name.

Jaemin nodded, swallowing to soothe his suddenly dry throat. He opened his mouth to respond somehow.

But instead of that, he only stuttered out an incomprehensible word.

Jeno didn't seem to mind, as he bowed his head again, "I'll, uh- I'll leave you alone."

When he moved to slide the door shut again, was when Jaemin noticed the lunch in his left hand.

"No!"

Jeno jumped slightly at the volume, and Jaemin cleared his throat in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be so loud.

"I mean- You can- you can stay. If you want," his voice dimmed towards the end, losing confidence.

He could briefly feel his palms get sweaty. He was really embarrassing himself in front of his non-crush, wasn't he?

Jeno huffed out a quiet laugh, looking down at his shoes. He pushed the door open more to step inside.

"Thank you."

He quietly moved to sit by one of the desks in front, and Jaemin only watched him as he opened his lunchbox

There was rice and chicken inside it, and Jeno started eating within a few seconds. His pink lips parted as he took a piece of chicken from the lunchbox.

Jaemin cursed himself. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him.

He averted his eyes, feeling like a creep, turning back to look out the window. He wasn't surprised to see his friends down there.

Chenle had joined Jisung in his football game, while Renjun and Donghyuck sat by a table, outside of the net that surrounded the field.

Jaemin was on the third floor, but Donghyuck still managed to spot him.

He waved his whole arm at him, smiling brightly. Renjun looked confused before he also turned to look up. Upon spotting Jaemin, he waved his hand in a motion to tell him to join them down there.

Jaemin waved back to them but shook his head at the request.

Donghyuck moved his mouth, but Jaemin couldn't hear what he was saying.

A few students turned to look towards Donghyuck, so Jaemin assumed he was yelling, trying to tell him something.

He pushed himself off the windowsill, carefully unlocking and sliding the window to the side. He leaned out of the window, the light breeze immediately ruffling his hair.

It was warmer outside, and Jaemin sighed at the feeling of the sun on his skin.

"WHAT?" He yelled to Donghyuck, being careful not to slip. He didn't want to fall to his death, after all.

"ARE YOU DONE SULKING?" Donghyuck asked, also yelling. Renjun was laughing at them, clearly amused at the volume of their voices.

Jaemin hoped he didn't get scolded by any teachers. But he wasn't sulking, he was just thinking. And internally screaming, because Lee Jeno was in the same room as him.

He glared at his friend, though he probably couldn't see it from that far away. Jaemin didn't respond.

He stuck his tongue out childishly before sliding the window shut again, locking it to make sure it was secure.

Once he turned back around, he noticed Jeno was staring right at him, looking intrigued.

"Ah- I'm sorry."

Jeno tilted his head to the side -looking a bit like a puppy, Jaemin noted.

"No, it's okay. Uhm, was that Chenle?"

If Jaemin knew Jisung through Chenle, he wouldn't be surprised if Jeno knew Chenle through Jisung.

"No, it's Lee Donghyuck, my other friend," Jaemin said, glancing out the window once more. "He's pretty loud."

Jeno smiled softly, although Jaemin couldn't see it. "He seems nice. I've talked to him a few times."

Jaemin couldn't resist a scoff, "He's actually a demon."

At Jeno's surprised face, Jaemin realised he might not have understood that it was a joke.

"He's not- I mean-"

Jeno waved a hand dismissively, smiling bashfully, "No, I get it. My friends can also be like that."

Jaemin was happy at the opportunity to continue the conversation. How proud Renjun would be if he knew he was talking to Jeno for once.

"Really?" Jaemin hesitantly took a few steps forward, perching himself on a desk two desks away from Jeno.

He took another bite of his food, "Yeah. Jisung is always speaking informally to me. And Mark always treats me like a child, because he's older than me."

Jaemin nodded, taking in every word hungrily. He was never gonna forget this conversation.

"Mark, he's the transfer student from the first year, right?"

Swallowing his food before speaking, Jeno replied, "Yeah! Have you met him?"

Jaemin shook his head, "I've just seen him around. His hair is kinda eye-catching, too."

Jeno laughed, eyes scrunching up into beautiful half-moons. Jaemin couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, since he bleached it I think he's getting more attention."

It went quiet after that, a clock ticking being the only sound in the room, aside for Jeno's chewing.

Jaemin was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Why aren't you eating with Mark or Jisung, then? Why'd you come here?"

He shrugged lightly, "I wanted some peace and quiet." He glanced at Jaemin, "But you were here, so."

Jaemin raised his eyebrows, not sure if Jeno realised that what he said sounded like an insult.

Apparently, he did, as his eyes widened, and he ducked his head down. The tips of his ears were red as he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's nice talking to you-"

He looked up in shock when Jaemin burst into laughter, almost wheezing with every breath he inhaled. Jeno sat speechless for a few seconds before Jaemin regained his composure.

"You should've seen your face," he coughed to try and suppress more giggles.

Jeno dropped his chopsticks to cover his face with his hands, ears even redder by now.

Jaemin almost cooed at the sight, "Cute."

The words were out before he could stop himself.

The other male stiffened for a moment, before silently lowering his hands. His eyes were wide, but his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was confused.

"Cute?" He repeated, looking a bit like he was gonna cry or run away any second now.

He covered his face again, letting out what sounded like a groan.

Jaemin panicked, he had never known Jeno was so sensitive. Of course, he might have known that if he had spoken to him before.

"Wait, don't cry!" He pushed himself off the desk and hurried over to crouch down by his knees next to Jeno.

He took ahold of Jeno's wrists, carefully removing them from his face. He didn't look like he was gonna cry anymore.

That was a good thing, surely.

Jeno's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped at their proximity. Jaemin maintained eye-contact for a few seconds before he realised what he was doing.

Jeno probably felt uncomfortable.

He let go of his wrists, "Sorry." He felt like they were both apologising a lot.

Jeno's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Jaemin didn't miss the action.

"No, uhm. Lunch is probably over soon. We should-"

The reminder that it was lunch made Jaemin's stomach growl involuntarily. He hadn't eaten since last night, since he, unfortunately, hadn't had time for breakfast this morning.

Jaemin cringed inwardly but was hit with an idea. Renjun would definitely be proud of him now.

"Are you free after school, Jeno-yah?"

Jeno looked like a confused puppy again, but replied as he packed up his -now empty- lunchbox.

"I-I think so. Why?"

Jaemin smiled, "Wanna go somewhere with me?"

He wasn't sure why he had been so nervous to talk to Jeno all this time.

He felt like he could push Jeno up against a wall and kiss him, right now, and not even be embarrassed about it.

Not that he would, of course.

_But oh, how he wanted to._

Jeno smiled back hesitantly, though he looked more questioning than happy, "And do what?"

Jaemin shrugged, standing back up again. He brushed some dust off his pants before shrugging.

"Whatever we feel like doing," he replied easily. In reality, he just hadn't thought that far ahead.

Jeno went quiet, mulling over the request. He inhaled deeply, before nodding resolutely.

"Okay."

Jaemin blinked. Okay? He agreed? Lee Jeno had actually agreed to his request at hanging out?

He smiled shakily, hoping he didn't look too excited, "Great! Meet you by the gate later?" He praised whatever deity who had given him the momentary confidence.

A voice cut through the room, cutting off Jeno's reply. It was from the speakers, informing everyone that lunch was over now.

Jeno stood up hastily. Students would be arriving very soon. While Jaemin didn't have to change classroom, Jeno did. He moved towards the door but stopped with his hand on it.

He turned his head over his shoulder and nodded, "See you soon, Jaemin-ah."

As Jaemin took his usual place at his desk again, he couldn't stop the bright grin from blooming on his face.

He heard footsteps and chatter outside in the halls, so he wiped a hand over his mouth, ducking his head down, trying to relax his muscles.

He somehow succeeded, and then magically refrained from breaking into smiles for the rest of class.

Renjun eyed him during the whole period, but when Jaemin raised his eyebrows at him he only shrugged and said that something was different about him.

Jaemin could have told him about his conversation with Jeno.

But he didn't.

A few hours later when they were dismissed from their last class, Renjun and Chenle went off to the library.

Renjun often helped Chenle study Korean so he could get better grades. Donghyuck had fallen behind a bit in history, so Renjun had told him to join them.

And it wasn't a request.

Though, Donghyuck didn't seem to want to go with him.

"Jaemin, help me!" He clung onto Jaemin's arm, spinning him around to use him as a shield from Renjun.

Renjun only glared and crossed his arms impatiently, "Donghyuck, I would rather not have to resort to using violence."

Jaemin smirked in amusement as Donghyuck shrieked when Renjun grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I'll come!"

Chenle smiled at their antics, before turning to Jaemin, a stack of books in his arms.

"Wanna come, Hyung?" He asked.

Jaemin pursed his lips, feigning that he was thinking about it. "No, I'm good. Study hard, Chenle," he smiled at his younger friend.

Chenle laughed, following after Renjun and Donghyuck, "Okay!"

Renjun waved bye, and Donghyuck yelled that he'd text him later.

Jaemin returned a thumbs up and then waited until the last of Renjun's silver hair had disappeared around the corner, before turning to run out of the entrance.

A few of his classmates and other students said goodbye to him as he passed. He returned them with smiles and nods.

Leaning against the wall by the gate, he looked up at the sky. Jeno's class got out a bit later than him on Thursdays, but he hopefully wouldn't have to wait too long.

(If you asked Jaemin how he knew Jeno's class' schedule, he would only laugh nervously.)

He hummed a tune as he watched the clouds drift by, the sky a clear blue. The sun was still bright even though it was slowly on its way downwards.

Distant sounds of people talking and lockers slamming reached his ears. He looked away from the sky, and instead towards the school again.

People were leaving their things and going off to their clubs, while others switched their shoes and got ready to go home.

Jaemin's gaze flicked from student to student, looking for Jeno. He spotted him quite easily. He was bent down to put his other shoes on, and Jaemin totally did _not_ stare at his ass.

(Jeno did have a nice butt, though.)

It was hard not to notice Mark next to him. As they had talked about earlier, Mark did stand out in the sea of black and brown hair.

There were more students like Mark, of course. Renjun had dyed his hair a while back, and so had Han Jisung in Jaemin's class.

And Lee Felix, one of Jeno's classmates, had dyed his hair a very noticeable red last week. To be fair, he did look nice in it.

Mark and Jeno were chatting as Jeno finished by his locker, and soon enough Mark took off. He most likely had club or something else to attend to.

There were only a few students lingering by the time Jeno started walking towards him.

A pair of girls who walked by glanced at them curiously. Well, Jaemin -who was kind of popular- didn't usually hang out with Jeno -who was also kind of popular-, so he wasn't surprised at their curiosity.

Jaemin smiled as Jeno reached him, a hand holding onto his bag strap.

"Hey! Ready to go?"

Jeno pursed his lips, but the corners still quirked up, "Yeah. But, where?"

Jaemin shrugged as he started walking out of the gate, onto the street. Jeno followed next to him, barely one step behind.

"I haven't eaten yet, so are you up for some food?"

Jeno nodded, "Sure."

An hour or so later, they were walking down the street again, some freshly bought bungeoppang in their hands.

"So, Jeno," Jaemin started, wanting to talk to him for as long as possible before this day was over and they'd probably never talk again, "You don't have any clubs after school?"

The other licked the red bean paste off his lips before answering. "No, I never found anything I wanted to do."

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the road in front of them, "Really? You don't like dance, or photography, or-" He blanked, "-any other clubs?"

Jeno laughed, making Jaemin's heart do _the thing_ again, "Do you only know those two clubs?"

Jaemin huffed a laugh himself, "..No?"

"That sounds like a question, Jaemin-ah."

"You gonna answer my question, brat?"

Jeno's ears burned at the name, and Jaemin was surprised at his own words. He felt so comfortable talking to the other that it just slipped out.

Jeno swallowed the last of his pastry. "I don’t really want to be in a club, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck, “By the way, I think I'm older than you," he mumbled.

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, "Wait, really? When's your birthday?"

"Twenty third of April."

The former laughed in shock, "Oh."

"When's yours?" Jeno glanced at him with innocent eyes.

"Last week," Jaemin replied, still shocked that Lee Jeno, his more-than-crush, this cutie, was _older_ than him.

Jeno stopped in his tracks, "Last week?"

Jaemin nodded, "The thirteenth."

A pout made its way onto Jeno's face, making him look cuter than usual. Was he actually older than Jaemin?

"Next year I'll celebrate it with you!"

Jaemin blinked, utterly surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

"What?"

Jeno shrunk a bit, starting to walk again, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his uniform.

"I mean, if you still want to be my friend when we've graduated," he said quietly.

Jaemin almost choked on his last bite of bungeoppang, and a sweet feeling grew in his stomach. The guy he loved _actually_ wanted to be his friend.

And well- maybe that could lead to something more.

"Yeah- I- Of course, I do. We'll celebrate yours too, next year."

He couldn't believe he never knew Jeno's birthday before.

Jeno smiled and turned to him, holding out his pinkie. He laughed jokingly, "Pinkie promise?"

The grin on Jaemin's face when he hooked his finger with Jeno's said everything.

* * *

Jaemin had asked Jeno if there was something he wanted to do now, and Jeno had suggested watching a movie, unaware of how typically date-like that was.

So now they were seated in a movie theatre that was surprisingly full for a Thursday afternoon.

Jaemin had already seen this movie with Renjun, but he didn't mind rewatching it if that meant spending more time with Jeno.

At a certain part of the movie, Jaemin couldn't help but get sad, even if he knew what was gonna happen. Before he knew it, a lone tear slid down his cheek.

Jeno turned to him to comment on something in the movie, when he noticed the tear.

"Jaemin-ah? Are you okay?" He asked, caring as always.

Jaemin smiled, nodding, "Yeah. It's just the movie."

The former still seemed concerned, so Jaemin patted his hand gently, "Really. I'm okay."

Jeno carefully wiped the tear away with the knuckle of his index finger, making Jaemin turn to him.

Like in the classroom earlier, they both noticed how close they were to each other. This wasn't good for Jaemin's heart.

His eyes flickered down because _of course_ they did. And Jeno certainly noticed, as he swallowed nervously.

Maybe Jeno wasn't as straight as Jaemin thought.

Jaemin whispered, his breath mingling with Jeno's, "Are we gonna finish the movie or do you wanna leave?"

Jeno smiled shyly, "Let's go. I've already seen this movie before."

Jaemin burst out into laughter as he grabbed Jeno's hand, running out of the theatre with people angrily shushing him.

Jeno laughed as Jaemin dragged him off, happily following. They didn't stop running until they had made it far down the street.

Jaemin let go of his newly acquired friend's hand as they stopped.

They both tried to catch their breath, already giggling at what they just did. A few people looked at them strangely, but they didn't take notice.

Jaemin felt his heart pound with excitement, and he suddenly felt the need to do something impulsive and reckless.

Something that would make even his ever-so-patient and kind father, angry.

"Jeno-yah-"

He was still laughing breathlessly, eyes crescent-moons, "Just call me Jeno. We're friends, right?"

Jaemin grinned widely, "Jeno, let's dye my hair!"

* * *

Jeno was crouched in the aisle with bleach and dye, scanning through all the different colours.

They had found some bleach already, a brand that Jeno's friend Taeyong used.

"Are you really sure about this, Jaemin?"

Said boy hummed in response, grabbing some plastic gloves and a paintbrush for the dye, "Yup!"

Jeno showed a bottle to Jaemin, who shook his head.

"Too dark."

Jeno grabbed another bottle of dye and inspected it, "And you really want _me_ to do it?"

"I trust you," Jaemin said seriously, waiting until Jeno met his gaze.

The latter turned red, averting his gaze and muttering, "What are you saying? We barely know each other."

Jaemin laughed, "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better, then."

Jeno muttered something else, but then stood up and showed a bottle to Jaemin, "What about this one?"

The latter gave him a thumbs up, "Perfect!"

They went to the register to pay -Jaemin grabbing some candy on the way- and the girl at the counter smiled at their products.

"Good choice, I like this brand."

Her shoulder-length hair was brown, so Jaemin assumed she had dyed it in the past.

She brushed her hair over her ear, and that's when he noticed it. Her hair was brown on top, but another layer was dyed an eye-catching blue.

"Woah, that looks awesome," he complimented, swiping his card once she was done scanning the products.

Thankfully it wasn't too expensive; he still had a nice amount of money on his card.

She smiled sheepishly, "Thank you. Good luck with your hair dyeing."

They both bowed their heads in thanks, before saying goodbye and leaving.

Soon they were out on the street again, a plastic bag in Jaemin's hand, and the bag of bungeoppang in Jeno's.

Jeno looked up at the sky as they descended down the street.

It was getting a bit darker, though still bright enough to see. He brought out his phone and quickly checked the time.

"Do you have a curfew?" Jaemin asked, noticing him looking at the clock on the display.

Jeno hesitated, "Not really, but they like to eat dinner together. I should call them and tell them I'll be late," he trailed off.

"They?"

"Oh. I mean my parents," Jeno clarified. "Since my sister moved out, and because my parents work a lot, it's been kinda lonely at home. So dinner is a nice time to catch up."

He pursed his lips, looking down at his feet as they walked. Jeno didn't actually know where they were headed.

"Jeno, you can go home if you want to," Jaemin said, his eyebrows furrowed in guilt.

Had Jeno told him about this earlier, he would have let him leave. He didn't want to force him to help him dye his hair impulsively.

"No!" Jeno reassured, looking up with determination in his eyes. "I want to help."

Jeno almost looked like he was pouting again, so Jaemin smiled and nodded, though guilt still burned in his gut. "To my apartment, then!"

Jeno froze momentarily, before catching up with the still walking Jaemin, "Your- your apartment?"

Jaemin hummed in confirmation, "Yeah. My dad's gone for a few days, so it's all right."

Both of them, in Jaemin's apartment. Alone.

Jeno nodded, though his heart sped up. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good." He hoped his voice didn't come out as squeaky as it sounded to him.

Jeno actually wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He hadn't been this nervous when he first hung out with Mark or Jisung.

"Great! It's not too much farther."

* * *

Jaemin smiled at himself in the hand-held mirror, thinking he looked silly with slicked-back dyed hair. Hopefully, it would look better once he washed it out.

Jeno had been shocked speechless once he returned from washing out the bleach earlier.

He had blushed so prettily, muttering that he looked good as a blond.

It had almost made Jaemin want to keep it that way. But he wanted to go through with what he said he was gonna do.

Dye his hair pink.

"Jeno, if this looks bad, can I tell everyone it was your fault?"

Jeno sat next to him on a stool by the table, connected to the rest of the kitchen.

He was eating slowly. Jaemin had some leftovers, which they reheated and were currently eating.

Or, Jeno was currently eating. Jaemin finished a while ago. He didn't mind, though. Not when he got to watch Jeno be pretty for ten minutes.

Jeno placed his chopsticks down as he finished his food. "If you do that I think I'll get attacked by your fangirls. I also doubt you could ever look bad."

Jaemin ignored the part about his fangirls, "Really? You mean that, Jeno?"

Jeno laughed, "Yeah. You're a handsome guy, Jaemin." His smile fell once Jaemin didn’t say anything.

His ears started to turn red once more, but Jaemin couldn’t get any words past his lips.

Jeno called him handsome.

Jaemin snapped out of it once Jeno cleared his throat. Having been called handsome by the guy he’s in love with, was a bit much.

Jeno hopped off the stool, going to the kitchen with his dishes. An alarm went off right as he placed his dishes down in the sink.

“Oh, times up!” Jaemin shouted happily, going to turn the alarm on his phone off. He turned back to his friend, “I’ll be right back! You can watch TV or something.”

Jeno grinned at him, excited to see how his hair would turn out.

Jaemin turned off the shower, unable to keep the smile off his face. He grabbed his towel and put it around his shoulders so he wouldn't ruin his shirt.

He tried to not waste any time as he blow-dried his hair, wanting Jeno to see the result as soon as possible.

It was getting pretty late, and he didn’t wanna keep Jeno for too long.

That was a lie. He did.

He brushed his hair quickly before finally allowing himself to look in the mirror.

Jaemin’s eyes widened, “Woah.” He laughed giddily, carding a hand through it.

He hadn’t dyed his hair before, but he would say this was a success. It looked really good, in his opinion.

Earlier he hadn’t thought about if Jeno would do a good job or not, he was too focused on the feeling off Jeno’s hands in his hair.

He unlocked the door and ran down the hall, sliding into the living room. Jeno flinched at the sound of him almost tripping on the carpet.

Jeno turned around with concerned eyes, which promptly widened in surprise.

“You- It- Wow.”

Jaemin’s cheeks hurt from smiling, “I know! Thank you for doing it!” He imagined how his friends would react.

Renjun had dyed his own hair a handful of times, but Jaemin was sure no one expected _him_ to do it.

Jeno smiled at the thanks, shaking his head as if it was nothing. He didn’t seem to know what else to say, so he turned the TV off before standing up from the couch.

“I had fun, Jaemin. Maybe we can, well-” He shifted on his feet, “-hang out again, sometime?”

“You’re leaving?” Jaemin asked, disappointed, though he was expecting this.

Jeno scratched his neck awkwardly, “I mean- Yeah? You don’t need me anymore, do you?”

Little did he know, Jaemin always needed him.

“We’re friends, though? Friends hang out without _needing_ each other for something,” Jaemin explained, confused. Maybe Jeno really wanted to go home. “But you can leave if you want to.”

Jeno glanced behind Jaemin, probably at the clock on the wall. “Well- Okay, then. I’d like to stay a bit longer, if that’s all right,” he said quietly, smiling bashfully.

Jaemin laughed at him knocking their shoulders together as he sat down on the couch, Jeno joining him again.

“You’re always welcome here, Jeno!”

Jeno chuckled as Jaemin turned the TV on again, “Thanks, Jaemin.”

Jeno startled awake by a sudden weight on his shoulder. When had he fallen asleep?

He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked down next to him. He audibly inhaled when he saw Jaemin asleep on his shoulder, leaning against him.

He could feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest, and the blood rushing to his head. Jeno didn’t want to wake Jaemin up, but he wasn’t sure he was gonna survive if he didn’t.

His chest tightened, and he felt unable to breathe. Not knowing what else to do, he tapped Jaemin’s back as well as he could in his position.

Jaemin groaned, blinking at him blearily after a few seconds. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was practically lying on top of Jeno.

“What-?” He sat up carefully, leaning on his left arm, staring intently at Jeno.

“Uhm- I- I think I have to leave now,” Jeno mumbled, mouth dry all of a sudden.

Jaemin’s eyes were still half-lidded, and his focus seemed to be on Jeno’s lips rather than his eyes.

He hummed in answer, leaning forward carefully. Jeno panicked, gripping Jaemin’s shoulders with his hands.

Jaemin blinked at him, eyes clearing up, “Oh- Oh! Sorry. I am so sorry-”

Jeno gulped, absentmindedly pulling Jaemin closer once he tried to back off. The latter seemed shocked if his agape mouth said anything.

“Uh, Jeno. Is- Is this okay?”

He didn’t know what he was feeling right now, but Jeno thought the warm feeling in his chest was pleasant, so he nodded meekly.

Jaemin swallowed audibly, leaning forward once again. His forehead knocked against Jeno’s, who was trying desperately not to look at Jaemin’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin whispered, afraid to ruin the moment if he spoke any louder.

Jeno still felt like he couldn’t breathe, but he found that if Jaemin was here, maybe it’d be okay if he suffocated.

“Yeah,” he murmured, allowing himself to look at Jaemin’s rosy lips.

He almost regretted it when Jaemin licked his lips, which resulted in goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

Luckily his school uniform -which he was still wearing- was long-sleeved.

Jaemin tilted his head, locking his lips onto Jeno’s just as they both closed their eyes.

And just like that, Jeno could breathe again.

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, and his whole body tingled as if he had been burned. He pushed down an embarrassing sound in his throat.

Jaemin inhaled through his nose, pressing his lips more firmly against Jeno’s. Jeno did his best to keep up but found that a bit difficult. He hadn’t kissed anyone before, after all.

The kiss was almost bruising, but Jeno couldn’t find a part of him that cared.

Jaemin readjusted himself so that his arms caged Jeno in, gripping onto the armrest. Jeno’s neck wasn’t very comfortable in this position, but he didn’t mind as he snaked his up to the back of Jaemin’s neck, tangling his hand in his freshly dyed hair.

Jeno gasped for breath, feeling dizzy as Jaemin pulled away. He rested his forehead back against Jeno’s.

His shoulders rose with short breaths every few seconds, and his cheeks were tinted pink.

“Was that okay?”

He nodded almost too quickly, and Jaemin smiled sweetly at his enthusiasm.

“Good- very good,” Jeno rushed out.

Jaemin licked his lips again, which were now slightly red, Jeno noticed.

“Does that mean you wanna do it again?” He questioned, though he seemed to already know the answer as he leaned in again.

Jeno answered nonetheless, “Yeah-”

***I’ll hug you, I’ll hold your hands-***

A ringtone rang out in the room, and Jaemin and Jeno both froze in place. Jaemin dropped his head onto Jeno’s shoulder, shoulders shaking with sudden laughter.

“What's with this timing?”

Jeno also broke out in laughter, though he was secretly disappointed at not getting another kiss.

He still wasn’t quite sure why he liked it so much. He definitely hadn’t expected his first kiss to be with a guy.

“I think I have to answer that,” he said, and Jaemin got off of him with another burst of laughter.

He seemed as giddy as Jeno felt.

Jeno picked up his phone from where he had placed it on the table earlier, and his eye-smile dropped as he saw who was calling.

**MOM**

The call disappeared from his screen, meaning he had taken too long to answer. He had a few other notifications.

A few messages from Mark, Jisung, along with ten from his mother, and four from his dad.

Jaemin looked over his shoulder, concerned at his sudden change in demeanour. The clock on Jeno’s display was easy to see.

**11:37 PM**

“Shit,” Jeno swore, too struck by panic to think about his language.

Jeno had apologised to Jaemin profusely before leaving, but he had told him it was okay, and that he’d see him at school tomorrow.

He had called his mom back, running as fast as he could to get home quicker. Jeno couldn’t believe he had forgotten to call them earlier, when he said he should.

The moment he opened the door, his parents both greeted him with crossed arms.

“You really worried us, Jeno,” his dad said, brows furrowed in either anger or concern. Maybe both.

Jeno looked down at the floor, quietly kicking his shoes off, “I’m sorry."

His mother sighed, “I thought we agreed on family dinners on Thursdays, sweetie.”

Jeno nodded, still avoiding their gazes. “I know. I really am sorry.”

She shook her head lightly, “Who were you with? Mark? I’ll call his parents.”

Jeno didn’t know why he didn’t tell them the truth. But when she said she was gonna call Mark’s parents, he panicked once more.

“I was with Doyoung-Hyung.”

She paused the action of bringing her phone out, and Jeno knew he chose the right person.

Doyoung lived by himself, so she wouldn’t have had any parents to call either way. She had always liked him, so hopefully, she’d let this go.

“Remember to call next time, all right?”

Jeno nodded, relieved when they both left the hallway. His dad stuck his head around the corner again after a second.

“There’s food in the fridge if you're hungry.”

He forced a smile on his face, and then he noticed his skin still felt tingly after the kiss, “No, thanks. I think I’m gonna go to bed, actually."

His dad nodded at him, smiling gently, “Good night then. We’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Saturday?”

His eyes were apologetic, “Yeah. Your mom and I have a small trip tomorrow, so we’ll be back late on Saturday.”

Jeno smiled, pretending that it didn’t bother him. “Okay, that’s fine. Good luck, I guess.”

His mother joined them again in the hallway, having overheard their conversation, “Sorry sweetie. You can have a friend or two over if you want to."

Jeno nodded, convincing himself that it would be good because he could spend some time alone.

Again.

A picture of Jaemin with hooded eyes, licking his lips flashed in his mind.

_“Does that mean you wanna do it again?”_

His disappointment dissipated. If he could have Jaemin over, maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely.

“Yeah, thanks. Uhm, good night. Love you,” he heard them say ‘love you too’ as he rushed up the stairs, into his bedroom.

He closed his door and quickly got ready for bed. As he laid in his bed he realised he never got Jaemin’s number. He’d ask him for it tomorrow.

His lips tingled at the mention of seeing Jaemin again.

Jeno fell asleep with his mind occupied by pink hair and bright laughs.

Jaemin fell asleep with his mind occupied by eye-smiles and flushed cheeks.

* * *

The chatter in the classroom died down into quiet murmurs once Jaemin stepped into the classroom.

He didn't understand why they were all staring at him for a solid ten seconds before he remembered what he did last night.

He chuckled quietly, meeting Donghyuck's wide eyes. His mouth was agape, and he slowly raised a hand to point at him accusingly.

"Y-your hair?"

Those words seemed to break his classmates out of their daze. Almost all at once, they crowded around him, asking questions.

One of his classmates gently touched his hair, which made Jaemin's mind drift back to the way Jeno had gripped his hair last night.

He felt his ears flush at the memories of their kiss. He couldn't believe he had kissed the guy he'd been in love with for almost three years.

And Jeno had kissed him back.

"Ah, he's blushing! Are you shy, Jaemin-ah?" his other friend teased, making him scoff and wave the hand away.

"No-"

A loud yell made him turn to the door to the classroom. Chenle stood there, looking amazed and surprised.

"What!? When did this happen!? Hyung!" He questioned while looking betrayed at not being told.

Jaemin smiled, "Yesterday!"

He looked behind Chenle but didn't see his other Chinese friend anywhere.

"Where's Renjun?"

Jaemin's classmates went back to their own seats and conversations once Jaemin stepped away. But a few girls looked over dreamily every few seconds.

Not that Jaemin was aware of it.

Chenle shrugged, "I thought he was here? I didn't see him."

Donghyuck joined them by Jaemin's side, allowing him, "Can't believe you did that without me! The betrayal."

He dramatically pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Jaemin ignored his antics, "You seen Renjun?"

Donghyuck hummed, "I talked to him by the lockers earlier. He should be here soon."

Jaemin glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing they had about ten minutes until homeroom started. Chenle also noticed, as he frowned in disappointment.

"I gotta run, I'll see you at lunch Hyungs!" He took off running, waving over his shoulder.

Jaemin waved back, before turning to take his seat along with Donghyuck. They had barely gotten seated when Renjun came into the classroom, quickly getting into his own seat.

"Where've you been? You're usually earlier than us," Jaemin asked. Renjun looked up at him, eyes widening as if he only now noticed something different.

"I was at the library- What did you _do?"_ He rushed out, looking horrified and amused at the same time.

Jaemin tilted his head. "You don't like it? I think it looks good," he muttered the last part.

Renjun shook his head, "No- No, I just. Why?"

Jaemin thought about the rush of impulsiveness he had gotten by being so close to Jeno after so long.

He grinned at his friends, who looked between each other confusedly.

"Let's just say I got inspired."

* * *

Jeno couldn't stop the smile on his face once he spotted Jaemin's pink hair in the hallway. He caught his eye and smiled like they had a secret.

And, well. They kinda did.

Jaemin tapped a finger against his lips -Jeno wasn't sure if he meant to be quiet, or if it was a reminder of the kiss- before walking around the corner with his friends.

Despite not knowing, Jeno still flushed to the tip of his ears. A fire burned in his gut, making his hands tingle with want.

A want to touch Jaemin -to kiss him again.

Mark elbowed him gently, bringing his attention back to the conversation he was included in before he spaced out.

"Yo, Jeno?"

He hummed in question, glancing at his other friends who were looking questioningly at him.

Jisung's eyebrows were furrowed, and he tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

Jeno took a quick look back down the hall, where Jaemin had been mere seconds ago. He shook his head, smiling at Jisung.

"Nothing."

His other classmate, Hyunjin, didn't seem convinced.

He smiled mischievously, "Your ears are red. Did you see your crush?" He looked down the hall but didn't spot anyone. "You smiled a lot earlier, actually. Did you finally get together with her?"

Jeno froze.

Crush? He didn't have a crush.

Did he?

Jisung looked confused, but then let out a sound of realisation. "Ah- The girl you've liked for a long time? Was she here?"

Mark ooh'd, nudging Jeno playfully. "Did you confess? Was that what you did yesterday?" He ruffled his black hair.

Jeno pushed his hand away, "What do you mean?"

He didn't have a crush. What girl were they talking about? Someone he's liked for a long time?

The only girl he was friends with was Yeri from class 3-A. But he didn't like her. Not in that way, at least.

Mark snorted as if something was funny. "Your crush? Jeno, come on! We've all noticed it."

Hyunjin nodded along from where he was leaning against the wall, "Yeah, you always blush and smile a lot when you see her."

Jeno was genuinely confused. What were they on about? He didn't smile and blush around any girl.

The only person he recalled blushing around was-

Oh.

Jeno's realisation must've been visible on his face, as Jisung laughed.

"Did you think you were subtle, Hyung?" He asked.

The former shook his head absentmindedly, staring blankly at the floor. Mark seemed a bit concerned, he placed a hand on Jeno's shoulder.

"Uh, Jeno? Are you okay? We didn't mean to tease you-"

Jeno forced himself out of his daze, "How- how long did you say I've had a crush?"

Mark tilted his head, "Since I transferred here, at least. You've been acting like this since the end of the first year."

Jeno couldn't believe it. For two years? He's had a crush on Na Jaemin for two years, and he didn't realise?

"Oh," he mumbled. Abruptly, he felt a feeling bubble up in his stomach. He smiled dopily, laughing a bit.

He liked Jaemin.

And he had _kissed_ him.

That meant Jaemin liked him back.

His friends looked vaguely confused, but he flashed them a smile before saying he needed to go.

"What- Jeno? Where are you going?" Mark called after him.

"Are you not eating lunch with us?" Jisung questioned, reaching after him.

Jeno shook his head, "I have something to do! See you in class!"

He ran down the hall, narrowly avoiding a crash with another student. He skidded around the corner, only to see a teacher.

He stiffened, and straightened his back, walking down the hall normally. The teacher glanced up at him from his papers but paid him no mind.

As soon as the teacher walked past, he broke out into a run again.

His stomach was fluttering with excitement as he hurried down the stairs. He wasn't sure where Jaemin went, but he had a feeling he'd be in the courtyard.

If Jeno hadn't kissed Jaemin, he never would have thought he'd be happy to have a crush. But he did kiss him, which meant Jaemin probably liked him back.

Slowing down as he came outside to the courtyard, he looked around for any sign of pink. He didn't see anything, but a tap on his shoulder made him whip his head around.

He was met with Jaemin's smiling face. He sucked in a breath, suddenly shy, because _oh my god he had a crush on Na Jaemin._

"H-hey."

"Why are you so out of breath?" Jaemin asked, eyes bright at seeing Jeno again.

Jeno glanced behind him but didn't see any of Jaemin's friends. Maybe they had gone ahead.

"I was looking for you, actually," he said quietly, realising that he was more nervous than he thought he was.

Maybe confessing this soon after figuring out he has had a crush on Jaemin for two years, was a bad idea. Was he rushing?

He looked back to Jaemin, and couldn't help but return the smile. When Jaemin looked so happy to be talking to him, maybe rushing wasn't such a bad thing.

"Yeah? Why?" His grin turned mischievous and he lowered his voice "Did you want another kiss?"

Jeno wasn't sure if he was imagining the warmth from his face, but he swallowed lightly.

"That's-" he forced his embarrassment down, "-Of course I do. That's not it, though."

Jeno felt strangely proud when Jaemin coughed in surprise at his words.

"O-kay?" He laughed a bit, and maybe it was the lighting, but Jaemin's cheeks looked red. "What did you want to say?"

Jeno glanced around again. There weren't a ton of people around them, but there was still a chance of being overheard.

And Jeno would rather not have everyone at school know he was into Jaemin. He wasn't ashamed of liking Jaemin. He just wasn't ready to come out to the school yet.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to Jeno, Jaemin had high expectations of what he was going to say. His mind full of the word _confession._

He nodded mutely, gesturing for the former to lead the way.

Soon they were both behind the school, standing by a shed. Jeno fidgeted for a second, before taking a deep breath.

Despite knowing they were alone, his words were quiet as he spoke, gaze firmly directed towards the grassy ground.

"Jaemin, I-" he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. "I really like you. Or, something.."

He might have gotten a reply, but all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. He barely felt his throat cloth up before he felt he couldn't breathe properly.

A warm hand slid up his cheek, making him look up again. Jaemin's eyes scrunched up in happiness, bright smile on his face.

"I really like you, too, Jeno."

He felt so relieved he could cry. And maybe he did. His mind was too hazy for him to think about anything other than the warmth of Jaemin's hand.

"Seems you beat me to confessing," he laughed, "and I've had years to do it. I'm kinda slow, aren't I?"

Jeno also laughed, hand instinctively going up to rest on Jaemin's arm that was stretched towards Jeno.

"I only figured out I had liked you since the first year, today. So I think I win in terms of slowness."

The sun was warm against his face, but that wasn't the reason his whole body felt warm.

Jaemin gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek, and Jeno saw how his gaze fell to his lips.

"Are we- uhm, together? Now, I mean," he asked quietly.

Jeno would have never thought Jaemin was the type to be shy, but he supposed he had a lot to learn about him.

"Well, my goal was to be your boyfriend by today," he laughed nervously. "If- if that's all right."

Jaemin looked like he could rival the sun in terms of brightness. He nodded, "Lee Jeno, it would be an honour to have you as my boyfriend."

They both giggled at the formality.

"I think it's more _my_ honour," Jeno mumbled.

Jaemin suddenly took a step forward, making Jeno's back hit the wall of the shed. He looked at the former questioningly.

Jaemin rested his forehead against Jeno's shoulder, hands going to his waist. He sighed deeply, "Y'know, even though we kissed, I still wasn't sure if you liked me."

Jeno gently placed a hand on his neck, "I'm pretty sure it's impossible to not like you."

Jaemin looked up, and Jeno wasn't sure if he was ever gonna get used to being so close to Jaemin.

"Right back at you."

They stared at each other silently for a moment, before breaking out into giggles again. Jeno sighed as Jaemin placed their foreheads together again.

"Does this mean I can kiss you again? Or is this too public?" He asked softly.

Jeno hummed, gaze flickering between his eyes and mouth, "It-it's okay."

That was all he could say before his lips were captured in another one of Jaemin's breathtaking kisses.

The same tingles from yesterday returned, making goosebumps break out on Jeno's skin once again.

He breathed in through his nose, trying not to ruin the moment with his inexperience. He did his best to return the kiss and was pleasantly surprised when Jaemin licked at his lips.

Jeno's arms went around his boyfriend's - _oh my god_ \- neck, and he pressed forwards only to be pushed against the shed again.

Jaemin's grip on his waist was firm, making another kind of heat flare up in Jeno's abdomen. He gasped for breath as Jaemin pulled away, and almost chased his lips.

Although he didn't have to, as they returned a second later. He didn't register the whine creeping up his throat until it had already left his mouth.

Jaemin's grip turned a bit tighter, and he mumbled against his lips, "I swear, you're too much, Jeno."

He frowned, half-lidded eyes blinking slowly in his daze, "Sorry."

Jaemin smiled again, pecking his cheek, "In a good way."

Jeno snorted, happiness taking over his body. He didn't think he had ever been this happy before.

"We should probably go," he murmured, reminding himself that he couldn't afford to be late to class during his last year.

Jaemin groaned and then pouted, whining quietly, "I don't want to."

Jeno cupped his face, grinning, "Me neither. We have to, though." He abruptly remembered that his parents were away, "Oh, right- Do you wanna come to my house after school?"

The pout on Jaemin's face disappeared, and he perked up, "I'd love to!" He hesitated, "Won't your parents mind, though?"

Jeno shook his head, "They're gone on a work trip. And, well," he cast his gaze down, "I'd rather not be alone."

Jaemin's eyes softened, and he ruffled Jeno's hair gently, "Yeah, all right. Pick you up after class?"

With a smile that never seemed to leave his face, Jeno nodded, quickly surging forwards to place a chaste kiss on Jaemin's lips.

Jaemin chuckled into it, spinning them around a bit, before pulling back once they distantly heard the announcement that lunch was over.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Jaemin tapped his index finger against his desk impatiently, earning a glare from his classmate next to him.

He ceased the tapping, smiling sheepishly at her, "Sorry."

She seemed flustered and only shook her head before going back to her notes.

The teacher kept talking, but Jaemin was too distracted to write anything in his notebook. He already knew this subject.

Kind of.

As soon as the teacher said they could go, Jaemin flew up out of his seat, quickly packing up his stuff.

Renjun placed a hand on his arm, slowing him down a bit, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Donghyuck smirked at him, "Yeah. Do you have a date or something?" He laughed to himself before suddenly stiffening. "Wait- Do you?"

Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing his bag, "Something like that."

"..What?"

Jaemin laughed at them, before waving over his shoulder as he left the classroom, "See you on Monday!"

Donghyuck was left staring after him before he turned to Renjun with raised eyebrows.

"Did he tell you anything?"

Renjun shook his head, looking unamused, "Nope."

"Wanna come to karaoke with some of the others later? Jisung's gonna be there, too," Mark asked, packing up his stuff as the other students filed out of the classroom.

Jeno shook his head, but smiled, "No, thank you. I already have plans."

Mark was about to ask if he was gonna do something with his crush -who was probably Jeno's girlfriend by now but was interrupted.

"Jeno!"

The boy's eyes lit up in a way Mark hadn't seen before, and he turned to the door to the classroom with a bright smile.

He held up a finger, signalling to give him a moment, and the pink-haired guy nodded before leaning against the door frame.

Mark recognised him from another class. Na- something.

Jeno quickly grabbed his bag, "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Hyung!"

He hurried over to the other guy, whose smile didn't dim for a second as they talked, before walking off together.

It reminded Mark of the way his boyfriend looked at him- Oh.

He didn't stop gaping at the now empty doorway until his other friend reminded him they should go soon.

Mark smiled to himself- maybe he shouldn't be so scared to tell Jeno.

Jeno had firstly accompanied Jaemin home again, so he could grab some clothes, his charger, and his toothbrush.

Both of their houses were empty -Jaemin's dad still being on _his_ work trip- but they still decided to go to Jeno's house.

After the two third-years had gotten some snacks from the grocery store and talked about everything and nothing for a while, they were both seated on Jeno's bed.

They had gotten to know each other a bit better, but they still had a lot to learn about each other. They were in no rush, however.

Both of them had time to make up for it. At least, that's what Jeno hoped. He usually tried to avoid thinking about what came after graduation.

Jaemin had his head in Jeno's lap, who was playing with his pink hair, bobbing his head along to the song he had put on on his phone.

"What song is this?" Jaemin asked, eyes closed as he basked in the feeling of Jeno's hands running through his hair.

Jeno thought he looked cute, all peaceful and relaxed.

"I'm not sure, I just put on this month's hits."

Jaemin cracked an eye open to look at his boyfriend. A ray of sunshine came through the window, making Jeno's skin glow.

"You're so pretty," Jaemin mumbled, reaching up to boop his nose.

The former huffed, waving his hand away. "Like you can talk."

Jaemin hushed him, reaching back up to touch his cheek. "Just let me compliment you, Jeno." He ran his fingers over his cheekbones, and then down to his jaw.

Jeno resisted pulling back from the way it tickled. "Okay," was all he responded with, not thinking clearly with the way Jaemin was looking at him.

Jaemin's hand drifted to his neck, gently pushing Jeno downwards to meet him in a kiss. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but neither of them said anything about it once they broke away.

"I hope you've realised I'm gonna kiss you every chance I get," Jaemin said.

With a huff of laughter, Jeno bent down again to capture his lips one more time, "Fine by me."

When they pulled back again with dopey smiles, they both realised they should probably get some real food to eat.

"What're you in the mood for?" Jeno asked as they walked down the stairs, him leading Jaemin by the hand.

He was a bit shocked at how comfortable he was with Jaemin, although they really only started talking yesterday.

Maybe it was because he had -unknowingly- had a crush on him for his whole high school career.

Jaemin gave a quick kiss to the back of Jeno's neck, "Honestly, I'm up for anything."

Jeno continued into the kitchen, still holding hands with Jaemin. "I want pancakes," he mumbled, suddenly craving that and nothing else.

He opened the cupboards to look for ingredients and told Jaemin where he could find bowls and measuring cups.

In one of his family's cookbooks, there was a recipe he really loved. He quickly found it and put it on the counter.

Jaemin looked it over, "Have you made this before, baby?" The nickname came so naturally that Jaemin didn't realise what he had said.

(He would never admit it, but he had been calling Jeno that in his head for some time)

Jeno didn't react either, his body feeling that there was nothing strange about it. That's what couples did, call each other pet names.

He nodded happily, "Yeah! It's delicious. I'll show you-"

They spent the next hour and a half making pancakes and possibly throwing flour at each other. Jeno's parents would not have been happy, but they would never know.

Jeno truly felt like he would never be happier than this.

But of course, he didn't plan on leaving Jaemin's side for as long as he could help it. So maybe he would be happier than this, one day.

Another few hours later, after they had watched a movie and talked a lot more, they were both tired.

As they brushed their teeth, Jaemin asked if he'd sleep in their guest room.

"No, it's really cold and dusty in there. We barely use that room for anything other than storage," Jeno said.

Jaemin rinsed his mouth and toothbrush, "Where am I gonna sleep then?"

"Well, you can sleep in my bed, if you want to?" Jeno suggested. His bed wasn't that big, but it was enough for two people to sleep in.

Jaemin stopped breathing, "Yeah, sure. If that's fine with you, I mean."

Jeno's face lit up and Jaemin could have cried at how cute he was. "Okay," he agreed, taking Jaemin's hand once more.

  
Jeno saw Jaemin's chest rise every few seconds, and he wondered how he could fall asleep so quickly. He himself was dying from nerves.

Na Jaemin was sleeping in his bed. How was he supposed to relax? He knew being nervous was irrational, but he couldn't help it.

He hesitantly reached for Jaemin's hand, that was lying on the mattress, in between their chests. He marvelled at how soft his skin was.

Lacing their fingers together, he smiled to himself. He really had great friends. Thanks to them he realised he had a crush on Jaemin.

Thanks to them, he was now happy like he had never been before.

The next day -Saturday wasn't unlike the previous day. They stayed in for a few hours, cuddling and watching movies.

But around midday, Jaemin got restless.

"Let's go to the park!" He suggested, looking at Jeno, head hanging upside down over the edge of the couch.

Jeno raised an eyebrow, "Are you a dog?" At Jaemin's unamused stare he laughed, "I'm kidding. Sure, why not?"

* * *

"How's it going with the cat your roommate got last week?"

Yuta laughed, "She's _super_ cute, but Sicheng got jealous when she decided to sleep in my bed instead of his."

Taeyong tried to picture a jealous Sicheng, but came up blank. He had only met the guy once or twice, but he didn't seem like the type to pout, like Yuta.

"She's a Maine-coon, right? They grow pretty big, sure you're not gonna get caught?" He asked, concerned that he'd get in trouble for breaking the 'no pet' rule.

Yuta shrugged, "I don't know. I definitely won't let them take her, though. I love her already."

Taeyong put his arm over the back of the bench, facing Yuta better, "Please don't actually get thrown out of the dorms, though."

The latter waved a hand in the air dismissively, "Don't worry so much, Yong."

"I kinda have to, since you don't," he retaliated.

Yuta laughed again, and Taeyong couldn't resist smiling back. A dog walked past with its owner, and Yuta happily followed it with his gaze as they passed by.

"Cats are better for dorms, but I'd like a dog too," he mumbled, ignoring the sigh coming from his friend.

He perked up once he saw a familiar face. He squinted to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Is that Jeno?"

Taeyong followed his gaze and was pleasantly surprised to see his friend there. He hadn't seen him for a few weeks, so he should probably go up and say hello.

He stopped himself from getting off the bench once he saw Jeno laugh, face looking pinker than usual.

Jeno was with another guy- someone neither him nor Yuta recognised. His pink hair was hard to miss.

"Who's the guy he's with? Mark didn't dye his hair again, did he?" Yuta questioned, head tilted.

Taeyong shook his head although Yuta couldn't see it, "No, I saw him a few days ago. It's still blond."

Jeno and the guy started walking, so close that their hands brushed together with every step they took.

The pink-haired guy made gestures with his hands as they talked. They made their way over to a bench, almost opposite of where Yuta and Taeyong sat.

The fountain in the middle of the park clouded their view a bit. It seemed Taeyong and Yuta both had the same thought, as they scooted over to get a better view.

The pink-haired guy was leaning forwards towards Jeno, closer than he needed to be as they talked.

He was facing Jeno, and even though it looked like it'd be uncomfortable for his back, he looked happy as he spoke.

Taeyong wondered how long they had been friends. Jeno wasn't okay with people invading his personal space, usually.

He didn't even let Mark be that close to him.

Yuta choked on air when the guy gently brushed his hand over Jeno's cheek.

"That- they seem very friendly," he wheezed out, Taeyong patting him on the back.

He agreed, they did seem friendly. A little _too_ friendly to be platonic, Taeyong thought.

Jeno's eyes scrunched up as he smiled sweetly at the guy. Pinkie abruptly flew up from the bench and grabbed Jeno's hand, dragging him along.

Yuta shared a glance with Taeyong and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go?"

"Let's go."

Yuta and Taeyong walked down the street, hurriedly following the two boys. They did their best to look like they were casually heading somewhere.

Jeno and pinkie turned around a corner, hands not linked anymore, but still close to each other.

Yuta peeked around the building wall but stepped onto the street again in confusion when he didn't see his friend and the other guy.

Taeyong came up next to him, "Did we lose them?"

The Japanese male shrugged, "Seems so. That's too bad, I wanted to see what was gonna happen."

"Well-" Taeyong dragged out, "Jeno deserves his privacy. We could always ask him later or something."

  
Jeno breathed out in relief, leaning his head back against the brick wall. Jaemin had his hand against the wall next to Jeno's head, caging him in.

He wasn't focused on him, though. He was looking out onto the street carefully, making sure Taeyong and Yuta had lost them.

Jeno felt safe, even in the empty alleyway, because Jaemin was there with him.

Very close, actually.

He pressed his lips together as he registered the way Jaemin's hips pressed against his own. He could feel the way Jaemin's chest rose as he breathed against him.

"And- there they go." He turned his face towards Jeno, smiling softly as he saw Jeno's flustered expression.

He kissed the tip of his nose, "So, who were they?"

Jeno ignored the fluttering in his stomach and instead sighed.

"My friends. They're in university, so I don't see them a lot. The guy with the beret was Taeyong-Hyung, and the other was Yuta-Hyung," he explained.

Jaemin hummed, "Do they not know you're into guys?"

Jeno chuckled, looking down at the ground, but because of their position ended up looking at Jaemin's belt instead.

" _I_ barely knew until yesterday, Jaemin."

Jaemin nodded thoughtfully, "Right, sorry."

The former leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Jaemin's lips. He smiled shyly, "Don't apologise. We can go now if you want to?"

Jaemin grinned, "I wanna go to the pet store! They have bunnies there."

With an endeared laugh, Jeno nodded, "Sure, Nana."

Jaemin squealed at the nickname, wrapping his arms around Jeno's waist and lifting him up from the ground as he spun them around.

"You're so cute! I'm gonna have a heart attack, Jeno."

Jeno laughed happily, hair falling into his face as he met eyes with Jaemin and slung his arms around his neck.

* * *

Mark wasn't sure why he decided to tag along to the store. He was just third-wheeling.

"Jaehyun, do you smell something burning?"

Jaehyun didn't turn around from where he was checking which apples were good, "..No? I don't think so."

"It's my heart."

The former choked on a laugh, "Shut up, dude."

Johnny just grinned, grabbing a plastic bag to put the apples and, and went to weigh them.

Mark followed next to Johnny as Jaehyun steered the cart, "How does he manage to make 'dude' sound romantic?"

"It's because we can't use pet names outside, y'know our relationship's a secret." Johnny snickered, "Speaking of secret relationships-"

Mark groaned, "No, stop talking."

"-How's Yukhei?"

Mark power-walked over to Jaehyun, leaving Johnny's cackles behind him. Jaehyun smiled at him as he pouted at the ground.

"Is he teasing you again?"

He grumbled out some type of response. Johnny might be his neighbour and very good friend, but Mark would never escape his teasing.

Especially not since Johnny found out Mark liked guys, and that he had a boyfriend.

Yukhei always seemed more than happy to talk to Johnny and Jaehyun, but Mark always dreaded the relentless smirks from Johnny.

Jaehyun was nicer about it. He didn't bring it up much, knowing that Mark was anxious about people knowing his sexuality.

He had only told Johnny after he caught him kissing Jaehyun, because knowing they were like Mark brought him immense comfort.

Johnny caught up to them after a moment, putting a bread loaf into the cart.

He knocked against Mark's shoulder in a silent apology for teasing him. Mark didn't respond, so Johnny continued knocking their shoulders together.

The Canadian giggled at him, poking his side to make him stop.

Jaehyun only smiled fondly at their antics, but if he hadn't been looking forwards he would have missed the head of pink hair walking by.

He opened his mouth to greet his cousin, but stayed quiet as he went around the corner. He shook the urge to follow away, and decided to wait and talk to him outside.

Jaehyun hadn't talked to Jaemin face-to-face in a while, he had only gotten a picture two weeks ago when he dyed his hair pink.

After about ten minutes they were all wrapped up in the store, and ready to go back to Johnny and Jaehyun's apartment.

They moved in together a few months ago, and Mark often hung out at their place.

"Would you guys mind going ahead? I saw my cousin earlier," Jaehyun asked as they left the store.

Johnny gave him a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't carrying a bag. Mark took the bag Jaehyun had been holding, and then they were off.

Waiting a few minutes, Jaehyun soon heard Jaemin's voice.

"My dad asked when you're coming over again. He seems to like you more than he likes me," Jaemin said.

Who was he talking to?

His cousin and another boy his age stepped outside of the store, holding a strap each on one bag.

Jaehyun could only see the back of their heads, but he felt like something was familiar about the other boy.

The boy laughed quietly, "I like your dad too, he's really nice. And I'll come over whenever you want me to, Nana."

"Hmm, tomorrow?"

Another soft laugh, "Sure, why not? We can bake a pie or something, too."

Jaehyun wanted to call out to his cousin, but the longer he listened to their conversation, the more he felt like he was imposing on something private.

"It's too bad there's never gonna be a pie as sweet as you," Jaemin said, sounding dramatically sad as he draped himself over the boy.

The boy pushed him away with his hand, giggling, "Stop it."

Jaehyun decided to leave when Jaemin and the other boy went around a corner, feeling strangely rude about eavesdropping.

  
"So, which cousin was it?' Johnny asked as he came into the kitchen, where he was cooking some simple food.

Mark was working on some homework in the living room.

"Jaemin," Jaehyun responded, wrapping his arms around Johnny in a back hug.

"Oh, Na Jaemin? He goes to Mark's school, right?"

Jaehyun hummed, not having thought about that before. It was kinda obvious if he thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mark!" He called out to him.

He came into the room within a few seconds, "Yup?" He responded in English.

And like always, when one of them said one word in English, they all switched language.

"Na Jaemin, he's your classmate, right?"

Mark shook his head, "No, he's in 3-C, I'm in B. Though, he is Jeno's boyf-" he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth.

Johnny looked over with raised eyebrows as Jaehyun de-attached himself from him.

Mark pressed his lips together, not sure if it was his thing to tell. He still hadn't had it verified either.

"Jeno's what?" Johnny asked.

The two adults knew Jeno through Mark, but Jaehyun had only met him once in real life.

"I don't know?" Mark tried.

They kept staring.

"Uhm, well, I _think_ he's Jeno's boyfriend..?" He said, looking away. If he was wrong he'd be so embarrassed. "Why, though? Do you know Jaemin?"

Jaehyun looked shocked at the information about Jeno having a boyfriend, "Yeah, he's my cousin."

Mark blinked, "Why did I never know about this?"

"Never mind that- Jeno and Jaemin are dating?"

"I said _I think!_ I don't know! They just seem like it, is all."

"Was it Jeno I saw at the store, then? With Jaemin?"

"I don't- wait, they were at the store?"

"I told you my cousin was there-"

Johnny laughed to himself, making sure the food didn't get burnt. "The world sure is small," he mumbled.

* * *

Chenle walked down the hall, Jisung right next to him. School was over, but Chenle had panicked when he couldn't find his phone.

Jisung asked if he'd forgotten it in class, and his Chinese friend had been so relieved.

"Which classroom is it?'

Chenle hummed, walking down the hall with Jisung next to him, "That one!" He pointed towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Giving him a thumbs up, he ran the last bit to the classroom and reached over to slide the door open. He froze at the sound of a voice from inside.

Wasn't it supposed to be empty?

"Are you excited?"

His eyebrows furrowed, why was Jaemin in there?

"For what?"

His eyebrows creased even further. That sounded like Jeno. He supposed it wasn't weird, as they were friends.

He heard footsteps behind him and didn't need to look to know it was Jisung.

"Are you okay? What's taking so long?"

Chenle instinctively shushed him, and he quieted down, repeating the same question. Not answering, Chenle carefully slid the door open.

"For the class trip next month, I mean."

Jisung peeked in through the crack, and at his height, it was no problem for him to look above Chenle's head.

Inside was Jaemin, sitting on a desk, with Jeno standing in front of him. Jaemin had his arms around Jeno's waist, his chin on his chest as he looked up at the latter.

Chenle knew Jaemin was touchy. But this was surprising to even him. He had seen them hanging out a few times for the last few months but had no idea they were this close.

Jisung was also confused. He didn't know Jaemin all that well, but he did know Jeno. And he usually wasn't too fond of skinship.

He seemed fine now if his soft smile was anything to go by.

"I've never been to Canada, so I'm a bit nervous, I guess," Jeno said.

Jaemin smiled up at him, "Don't be nervous. I'll be there with you."

"What if we get lost? We don't speak English," the former retorted.

It was quiet for a moment before Jaemin spoke again, "We can kidnap Mark and make him translate for us."

Jeno laughed, eyes scrunching up like usual, "I'm sure we could just ask him."

"Hm, I guess."

Neither Jisung nor Chenle said anything, focused on the conversation happening.

"Is there anything you wanna do when we get there?" Jeno asked, running a hand through Jaemin's -now faded, roots starting to show- pink hair.

"Share a hotel room with you."

Ears turning a red colour, Jeno huffed, looking away. "I don't think we're allowed to choose roommates."

Jaemin smirked, hands skimming up Jeno's sides, making him squirm, "Maybe I already arranged it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The former shrugged, hands going down to Jeno's hips. "I don't know," he said, "maybe I happened to find the list and change the names."

Jeno stared at him, eyes wide, "What? Is that allowed?"

Jaemin grinned, "Probably not."

"Why'd you do that, then? You could get in trouble, Nana."

Chenle smiled unconsciously at the nickname, he'd never heard anyone call Jaemin that before. It was cute.

"You know I'll do anything for you, baby," Jaemin teased, drawing out the last syllable. Though, there was an underlying seriousness to his words.

Jeno seemed to notice, as he bit his lip, looking touched. "Me too."

Jaemin looked worried all of a sudden, eyebrows furrowing as he straightened up to cup Jeno's cheeks, "Aw, don't cry!"

"M'not," he mumbled.

Grinning endearingly, Jaemin wiped his cheek when a lone tear slid down it. "I'm serious, though. Until the day I die, I will do anything for you, Jeno."

Laughing, though it sounded a bit like a sob, Jeno nodded, "Yeah, I know. Me- me too. Anything and more."

Jaemin hopped off the desk to crush the other in a hug, arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jaemin," Jeno mumbled. His hands gripped the fabric around Jaemin's biceps as he cried into his shoulder.

"I love you, too," Jaemin said into the side of his head, rocking them from side to side.

Jisung and Chenle both swallowed down their guilt at imposing on such an intimate moment. Chenle glanced up at his friend.

"We should go."

"Yeah.."

* * *

Renjun looked around the courtyard for Donghyuck. He was supposed to eat with him in the cafeteria, as Jaemin was gonna hang out with Jeno again.

Now, he knew they were dating. With the way they looked at each other, it was hard not to notice. To him at least, as it seemed no other students knew about it.

They were careful with their words and actions in public, he knew that.

But if you looked closely enough, you could see the way Jeno's hands would twitch as he restrained himself from holding Jaemin's hand.

The way Jaemin always looked away when Jeno ate, as if he would do something he'd regret if he allowed himself to look at his lips.

Renjun knew, he _knew_ they did their best to hide their relationship. But it was still obvious. To him.

It wasn't even Renjun's relationship, but his heart ached with pain every time he saw the way they so desperately wanted to show affection in public, but couldn't.

Renjun was pissed at the world. At society. He wanted to yell at everyone whose looks l lingered at the way Jaemin's hand was placed on Jeno's shoulder.

Whenever people looked at Jeno, Jaemin or anybody else, with a glint of disgust in their eyes, Renjun wanted nothing more than to slap them over the head.

Wanted to ask them, what was so wrong? What was so disgusting about love. Wanted to yell in their face, that love was a beautiful thing to feel and a horrible thing to hate.

But he didn't.

"Donghyuck?" He called out, walking on the stony path as he looked around for his brunet friend.

A girl from another class, whom he knew, sat on a bench, book on the table in front of her. He called out to her, and she looked up, a finger on the row she was at.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Donghyuck?"

She tilted her head, "Lee Donghyuck?"

"Yeah."

Looking towards the edge of the school, she pointed, "I think I saw him there earlier. Sorry if I'm wrong."

He shook his head, "No, don't worry. Thank you very much."

Walking up to the grassy space, away from the paths, he looked around the corner. Sure enough, there his friend was, peeking in through a window on the wall.

"Donghyuck, what are you doing here? We're supposed to eat together."

"Shh, Renjun! Come here," he waved him over with a hand from where he was crouched on the ground.

Renjun smiled, although he was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Look!" He pointed in through the opened window.

Renjun crouched down to his side and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jaemin and Jeno sitting on two desks, their backs facing them.

It was a normal classroom, but Renjun didn't use it. Maybe it was for the first-years' classroom? All third-years' classes were on another story.

He couldn't help but frown at the thought of someone else seeing them here. The two love-birds probably wouldn't even notice.

He'd make sure to close the window when they left.

Renjun shook away the thoughts as he questioned Donghyuck, "You're watching them make out or something? They need their privacy, y'know."

Donghyuck looked surprised that he'd even suggest such a thing.

"What-? No!" He whisper-yelled. "I originally came here because I heard voices, and when I saw it was them I decided to surprise them-"

Renjun narrowed his eyes. He knew Donghyuck just wanted to hang out with all of his friends -especially Jeno since he was a newly acquired one, but sometimes he was a bit dense.

He kept telling him that Jeno and Jaemin needed their alone time every now and then during lunch-time, so they wouldn't combust during class.

But Donghyuck didn't seem to understand. His intentions were friendly, but could ultimately come off as annoying.

When the two boyfriends came out and told them they were dating a month ago, Renjun hadn't been surprised.

(He'd been very proud of Jaemin, actually. But he didn't say that.)

He still congratulated them, happy they both trusted him, Chenle, and Donghyuck enough to tell them.

Mark and Jisung had been at their little meeting after school, too. And that's when they all became a slightly bigger group of friends, rather than two separate ones.

Donghyuck had been so excited to have some new friends and immediately wanted to get to know them better.

So that's why he did stuff like this.

"-but then they started talking about their future and it got serious, and then I was too scared to leave!"

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him, "It got serious..?"

Donghyuck nodded, "Yeah! Just listen a bit, we can go soon!"

Renjun wasn't happy to be eavesdropping on a couple, but since they were their friends he hoped it would be okay.

"A dog, and cats?" Jeno asked, suppressing laughter.

"Yeah! I've always wanted a dog, and I know you like cats, so," Jaemin said.

Jeno didn't suppress the laugh anymore, "Okay. So a dog and two cats. Think they'd fit in our future apartment?"

Jaemin nodded, "We'll get a big apartment!"

"You don't think people would question why we live together, though?"

"We'll just say we're roommates! We'll be in uni, so it'll make sense. And either way-" he looked Jeno in the eyes, "-if people really care so much, I'll tell them the truth. And if they have a problem.."

As he trailed off, Jeno smiled amusedly, "You'll get Renjun to yell at them?"

Renjun almost flinched at the mention of his name.

Jaemin nodded resolutely, "I'll get Renjun to yell at them."

"He can be intimidating, so it'll work like a charm," Jeno laughed. "He's really nice, though. I like your friends."

Renjun felt his heart swell.

"They're your friends, too!"

Jeno froze, "Oh. I guess they are." He smiled happily, "Wow, I have such great friends!"

"We sure do," Jaemin grinned, bringing Jeno's hand up to his mouth and kissing his ring finger.

"What're you doing?" Jeno giggled as the former pressed another kiss to his hand.

Jaemin hummed, "Just marking where I'm gonna put a ring."

Renjun elbowed Donghyuck in the side to keep him from getting them discovered. He himself almost gasped, and he knew Donghyuck had been about to yell.

Jeno's smile faltered, "Wh- You'd really wanna- you'd wanna marry me?"

Jaemin looked at him as if he asked a stupid question. Which he did.

"If you'd have me- in a heartbeat."

Renjun nor Donghyuck were ready for Jeno to kiss Jaemin.

"If I'd have you? Of course, I would, what kind of question is that?" He kissed him again, almost desperately.

Jaemin placed a hand on his neck. "Just making sure," he laughed in between kisses.

Renjun almost dragged Donghyuck away by the ear, wanting nothing more than to cleanse his brain from the memories of what he just heard.

That was not meant for their ears.

* * *

Jaemin walked down the street which was lit up by the street lights and sun that was slowly going down the horizon.

Jeno was at his side, unashamedly holding his hand. It was the last day of their class trip.

And since they were in Canada and currently away from all their classmates, they were free to show affection like this.

No one spared them a glance as they walked by all the stores, people chattering all around them.

Jaemin basked in the strange peacefulness amidst the crowds.

Ottawa was a nice place, they had learned. They had spent the first few days as an actual class trip; going to museums with the rest of the third-years and teachers.

But the two last days were free. They could do whatever they wanted. And Jaemin had possibly been waiting for this type of day for a while.

And if everything went according to plan, he would get some legal stuff changed the next day.

"Where are we going?" Jeno asked.

Jaemin smiled secretly, "You'll see. We're almost there."

He had gone to the spot earlier in the day, while their friends spent some time with Jeno.

They had asked where he was going, but he only asked them to please not ask any questions. That they'd find out later.

"What's with the secrecy?"

"I said you'll see," Jaemin whined.

The former laughed, "All right, all right."

  
When they arrived at the spot, Jeno looked amazed. It was a simple overlook of the city, the sunset painting the sky like a beautiful painting.

The colours reflected in Jeno's wide eyes as he went up to the railing, looking out in awe.

"It's so- wow."

Jaemin smiled, happy he seemed to like it. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling as if it was gonna jump out at any moment.

_I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

They hadn't even been together a year yet, but they had both expressed their love for each other in multiple ways. They had both said they would marry each other in a heartbeat.

And that was really all the reassurance Jaemin needed to take a step towards Jeno, gently touching his elbow. He looked over with a soft smile on his face.

"How did you find this spot? It's amazing."

Jaemin looked out for a moment. It really was beautiful. "Mark told me about it," he said.

He had asked him bluntly, where was the most beautiful place in Ottawa. Mark had laughed and told him he wasn't sure.

It wasn't the city he was born in, so he didn't know it all that well. He had helped him find a place online, though.

"Oh, he did?" Jeno asked, though he wasn't expecting an answer, so he continued. "I'm glad you brought me here, but why didn't the others come?"

Jaemin took a deep breath. He had rehearsed this in his head a million times. He knew what to say. It was now or never.

"I actually wanted to ask you something. In private that is. So, here we are," he laughed, hoping it didn't sound as nervous to Jeno as it did to himself.

"Oh? You're not gonna break up with me, are you?" Jeno joked, smiling expectantly.

Jaemin shook his head, hand reaching into his pocket. He carefully took out the navy velvet box, hiding it in his hand.

Jeno kept eye-contact with him, as Jaemin didn't look away. A bird in a tree farther away chirped, cutting through the silence.

He took Jeno's hand, gingerly placing the box into his open palm. Removing his own hand, Jeno took that as a signal to look down.

His breath stuttered in his throat, soon leaving his lungs altogether.

"Oh-"

Jaemin opened the box, showing off two simple golden rings. 'NJ' was engraved on the inside of one of them. There was another small word next to it. _'Cute.'_

The other ring had 'LJ' engraved, with the same word, but with a question mark rather than a period. _'Cute?'_

Jeno looked up hastily, eyes shining brightly in the light of the sunset which was still slowly heading down.

"You said you'd do anything and more for me. So, will you do this for me, Jeno?" Jaemin said, smiling through his nerves. "Will you marry me?"

He wasn't down on one knee. They weren't wearing fancy clothing. They weren't in front of a big crowd.

It wasn't on a special date, even though Jaemin could have done it during their party for Jeno's birthday last month.

It was just the two of them. In a country where it wasn't illegal to get married to the person you loved.

And that was perfect for them.

Jeno scrunched his nose up and inhaled deeply, cupping Jaemin's cheek with his free hand.

"Yes. What kind of question is that?" He whispered, voice breaking. He pressed his lips together so as to not cry. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Just making sure," Jaemin laughed wetly, tenderly bringing the first ring out of the box. He carefully slid it onto Jeno's left ring finger, smiling giddily even as tears fell from his eyes.

Seeing Jaemin cry made Jeno's own dam break, and he choked on a sob as he slid the other ring onto Jaemin's finger.

"Your initials on mine, because I'm always yours," Jaemin said softly, pocketing the box again, lacing their fingers together.

Jeno admired the way the gold gleamed in the light from the sky.

"You _still_ remember when you called me cute?"

The former nodded, wrapping his arm around Jeno's waist, his chin on his shoulder. His tears were still falling but neither of them seemed to mind.

Jeno wasn't doing much better, barely being able to contain his sobs. His heart was gonna explode.

"How could I ever forget our first real conversation?"

Burying his head in the other's shoulder, Jeno laughed quietly, "I love you. I really do- so much."

Unlacing their fingers and wrapping himself fully around Jeno, Jaemin shushed him as he began to hiccup softly as he cried.

"Me too. More than anything in this entire world, Jeno. I love you today, tomorrow, and until the day I die."

"You're so cheesy," Jeno mumbled into the fabric of his jacket.

"Thank you, baby. I try."

He laughed, squeezing Jaemin in the grip he had around his shoulders. His now-fiancé squealed happily.

"Wait until we tell my dad! He's gonna be so excited. Maybe more than your mom will be."

Grinning so hard that his cheeks felt like they were gonna split, Jeno shouted out into the city, even though no one would hear them.

"We're getting married!"

Jaemin followed suit, shouting in happiness, "I'm engaged!"

They met eyes again, and even though the sun had now disappeared, their smiles had never shone brighter.

  
"Mark!"

He looked up as Jeno came running, face bloomed in a smile.

"Yo, what's up?"

Jaemin was a bit farther away, walking slower, but smiling just as much.

Mark was sitting in a chair on the outside of a café close to their hotel. Renjun and Donghyuck were inside, getting their drinks.

Jaemin had texted them their orders a few minutes ago saying they'd be back there soon.

But Mark had no idea what had made them so happy.

Jeno didn't reply to his question, only slid into a chair next to him, placing his hand on the table silently.

Mark raised an eyebrow at him, before bringing his gaze down. He didn't care about the looks he got from other people as he shouted.

"What-!?"

He grabbed his friend's hand, closely inspecting his finger. A golden ring was on it, twinkling prettily in the street lights and candle on their table.

Jaemin soon sat on the bench on the opposite side of them. Mark looked at him with utter shock.

"That's why you went up there?"

He nodded, satisfied with how everything turned out.

Mark sat back in his seat, blowing a raspberry, "All our friends are gonna freak."

Jeno nodded, giggling, "Yeah. Married at nineteen and eighteen. How's that for a spontaneous text?"

That shocked a laugh out of all of them.

"Don't do that, someone's gonna have a heart attack."

"Just say Kim Doyoung."

Renjun and Donghyuck returned to the table with a tray of drinks. They looked confused at the laughter from their friends.

"Ah, you're back! What're you talking about?"

Jeno smiled, biting the inside of his cheek, "Just about how I'm getting married at nineteen."

Mark choked on air while Jaemin snorted. Renjun blanked, but Donghyuck just gaped at him, gaze flicking between the two of them.

"You- You proposed?"

Jaemin nodded, "Mhm."

Renjun broke out of his momentary speechlessness, screeching at the top of his lungs.

"NA JAEMIN WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I really hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are so so appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you, I love you :]


End file.
